Mechanical automatic water controls for bathtubs are known, one such control system being described, for example, in Brummett U.S. Pat. No. 2,180,790. The Brummett control system involves a separate water level sensing tank and a rather complex set of mechanical controls. The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved bathtub level control system using electrical or solid state electronic controls for the drain and faucet, so as to provide a relatively simple and easy to install control system, one which is practical and feasible from a cost standpoint, and one that in no way interferes with the manual operation of the bathtub water controls unless the automatic control system is activated.